


The Love in the con

by fiftyshadesofcastle



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, White Collar
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofcastle/pseuds/fiftyshadesofcastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bella and Neal where best friends before he had to go to prison? What it he escaped so he could protect her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The great escape

**Author's Note:**

> hey everybody,  
> I posted this story first on fanfiction.net but I recently got an account on this site so I thought I post this story here also . so this is a new story i'm working on. it will probably be about 10 chapters. but before i post more i would like your reviews to know if you like the story or if i shouldn't continu.  
> Sorry for all the grammar flaws. English is not my first language.  
> disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot.

Chapter 1: The great escape  
Bella pov  
In a few quiet moments in the shop I let my mind wonder about the last 6 years. It all began when Edward left me that day in the forest. It still gave me nightmares for time to time. The way he could just leave me there like I meant nothing to him. Just by thinking about it I was thrown in to a flashback of that moment.  
"Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand.  
I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like  
this.  
This is bad, this is very bad  
, the voice in my head repeated again and again.  
But he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest  
encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded  
myself. The chance to talk it all through. So why was the panic choking me?  
We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail—I could still  
see the house.  
Some walk.  
Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable.  
"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt.  
He took a deep breath.  
"Bella, we're leaving."  
I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask.  
"Why now? Another year—"  
"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty,  
and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."  
His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we  
have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.  
He stared back coldly.  
With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood.  
"When you say we," I whispered.  
"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.  
I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of  
impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.  
"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."  
"You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you."  
"Where you are is the right place for me."  
"I'm no good for you, Bella."  
"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very  
best part of my life."  
"My world is not for you," he said grimly.  
"What happened with Jasper—that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"  
"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."  
"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay—"  
"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.  
"  
No  
! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me—somehow it still  
sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have  
my soul. I don't want it without you—it's yours already!"  
He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the  
tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder—like the liquid gold had frozen  
solid.  
"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on  
my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.  
There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real  
intent.  
"You... don't... want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that  
order.  
"No."  
I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like  
topaz—hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in  
rheir bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken.  
"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be  
because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense.  
He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you... in a way. But what  
happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm...  
tired  
of pretending  
to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face  
were  
not  
human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."  
"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like  
acid through my veins. "Don't do this."  
He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had.  
"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How  
well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him.  
I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean  
of all emotion. I tried again.  
"If... that's what you want."  
He nodded once.  
My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck.  
"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.  
I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But,  
before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask.  
"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger.  
As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with  
an intensity that was overwhelming.  
"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm  
saying?"  
I nodded helplessly.  
His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of  
yourself—for him."  
I nodded again. "I will," I whispered.  
He seemed to relax just a little.  
"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I  
won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without  
any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."  
My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood  
pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away.  
He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all  
wounds for your kind."  
"And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was  
choking.  
"Well"—he hesitated for a short second—"I won't forget. But  
my  
kind... we're very easily distracted."  
He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes.  
He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."  
The plural caught my attention. That surprised me; I would have thought I was beyond noticing anything.  
"Alice isn't coming back," I realized. I don't know how he heard me—the words made no sound—but he  
seemed to understand.  
He shook his head slowly, always watching my face.  
"No. They're all gone. I staved behind to tell you goodbye."  
"Alice is gone?" My voice was blank with disbelief.  
"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."  
I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. His words swirled around in my head, and I heard the doctor at  
the hospital in Phoenix, last spring, as he showed me the X-rays.  
You can see it's a clean break  
, his  
finger traced along the picture of my severed bone.  
That's good. It will heal more easily, more quickly  
.  
I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare.  
"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.  
(Meyer,2008, New moon)  
Right after that moment I became a zombie for months I didn't eat, drink or even talk. But that all started to change when Neal just walked in my bedroom. I hadn't seen him in a few years but we always talked at least once a week, so I became worried when we hadn't talked for a few weeks. And came to visit only to find me. It took him a week to convince my father to let him take me with him out of Forks. But he never got the chance to say yes because on a Friday night not even seven days in his visit I was starting to get better and so my dad was on the nightshift when he was shot while responding to a call.  
That set me off in another episode of greave. My mom and I hadn't been close since the event in Phoenix last year, so when she didn't come to the funeral or the reading of my fathers will it became clear she was oke with not knowing me any more. So in stead my godmother in New York got to be my guardian. I like her a lot, because I would come to visit her a lot when I was little.  
My trip down memory lane was disturbed by a costumer asking where the children books where.  
Neal pov  
I was cutting my beard with some sissors I stole, I grew my beard so nobody would know how I looked so I could escape. Suddenly I heard a noice and thought I was caught but I had to keep going. I had my new outfit already lying next to me. With my razor I removed the rest of my beard so it was all gone. One last look in the broken mirror confirmed that nobody would realize it was me and not another guard. So I put on the uniform and walked out of the bathroom and I walked out of the prison. By all of the other prisoners and hoping nobody would relies is was me. When I was almost out of the prison when another guard put his hand on the door to block my way, for a moment I thought I was busted but het only held the door open for me so I could go past. With a smile his way I walked out the door and on to the parking lot.  
I hotwired a matenance truk and put on some music. And I drove of to the city. Once there I bought a valet jacked and stole a high end car and got a hundred bucks.  
Once I got in the city I started to look for Kate, but when I couldn't find her I went to her apartment and that is where I found the bottle Bella and I used to drink from. Kate never should have gotten her hands on it and I remember her treat in prison. The reason for my escape my one soft spot, Izzy.  
I was sitting there thinking about Izzy for over an hour when Agent Burk walked in saying, "I see Kate moved out. She leave you a message in that?" revering to the bottle.  
"The bottle is the message." More like a threat.  
"it has been al while." He said.  
"Yeah, a few years give or take."  
"You caring?"  
"You know I don't like guns" Not after all that happened.  
"They asked me what makes a guy like you do a boneheaded escape with only four months to go."  
"I guess you figured it out."  
"Kate adiosed you out of prison and gets bussy with her disapering act. The trail ends here. But you already know that."  
"I missed her by two days." The Bitch.  
"Still it only toke you about a month and a half to escape supermax. Damn impressive." I had to snort at that. Like it was a compliment  
"All clear, subject identified and unarmed." He said in a walky-talky. "Roger that."  
"surrounded?" At his knot I asked "how many?"  
"between the marchals and my agents? All of them." Damn.  
"what's the message?" He asked.  
"Goodbye." Not willing to give him the real message.  
"Women. They are going to give you another four years for this you know."  
"I don't care." All I care about is protecting Bella  
"is that the same suit you where wearing when you arrested me the first time?" I had to ask.  
"classics never go out of style." He defended like it was the only reason.  
"you know what this is?" I said when I noticed het peace of fiber on his suit.  
"No idea, I got it from a case I was supposed to be working on before they put me on your case."  
"Think you will catch him?" I was curious, I had heard a lot about that case.  
"Don't know. He's good. Almost as good as you." Ha, like that is possible.  
"What is it word if I tell you what it is? Is it worth a meeting?"  
"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.  
"If I tell you what this is, do I get a meeting with you in a week?" At his hesitation I said. "Just a meeting"  
"Oke, what is it?"  
"A security fiber for the new Canadian one hundred bill."  
And with that swat came in the door and I was arrested and brought back to prison.


	2. The talk! The deal?

Disclamer: I don't own white collar or twilight. Only the story idea is mine.  
________________________________________  
Chaper 2: The talk  
________________________________________  
BELLA pov  
As I was walking through the corridors of the maximum security prison, all I heard where all of the prisoners whistling at me. And I didn't like it one bit. But it reminded why I was here and what I would say to Neal about his stupid stunt.  
As I look to the guard escorting me I started to remember how I heard that Neal escaped.  
~Flashback~  
It was a busy day at my store and I was constantly switching between the floor, the storage room and the counter for most of the day. It was days like these I wished I wasn't the only one working in the store.  
So around noon I could finally have a break and go out for lunch. I walked to the nearest Starbucks and ordered a chocolate frappachino. This is when I saw a newspaper with Neals face on it, but I could read what it was about so I asked the man if I could see the paper.  
ESCAPED NEAL CAFFERY, JUST WALKED OUT OF PRISON. LOOK OUT  
Why would he escape, he only had 4 months left! The moron. And he didn't even look for me.  
Even though I'm angry I looked at the time and saw that my lunch break was over. So I went on with my day as if nothing happened. And in the evening I got a call from Mozzie saying that Neal was arrested again, but that wasn't what bothered me. No it was where he was arrested, at Kate's place he didn't even like her. So why?  
~End flashback~  
While I was lost in my thoughts I saw we entered the visitor room and went to Neal and started asking him all the questions that where on my tongue.  
"Why Neal, when you only had four months left?" I said mad at him.  
"Hello to you to Izzy, how are you?" Neal said avoiding the question.  
"cut the crap Neal, tell me."  
"oke," he said with a sigh. "remember when you came to visit two months ago and said you had a feeling you where getting followed?"  
"yeah, what about it?" I said confused, what did that have to do with any of this?  
"it was Kate." WHAT?  
"what? Why?" I said outing my confusion and a bit of anger towards Kate.  
"because she knows we are best friends and she used you to try and blackmail me in to getting what she wants." He said bitterly.  
"what does she want than?"  
"the map of Finland."  
"the one we drawed?"  
"yeah"  
"so why not gif it to her?" confused again.  
"Because I had to personly deliver it to her last week. The day of my escape. But when I got to her appartement the neighbors said she left two days earlier and never returned."  
"so she made sure you couldn't diliver the painting and you got another four years added to your sentence." That bitch.  
"yep"  
"so why just not tell the arresting officer about Kate?"  
"because Peter thinks that I'm in love with Kate." He said, with a look of guild about him.  
"seriously? Doesn't he know Kate's a bitch."  
"Nope, but that is my fault. Because I don't want the FBI to know about you and what you mean to me." Ahh, explains a lot.  
"oke, oke. I get it. Thanks by the way for everything after you know"  
"hey no problem. You did the same for me when you where 14 years old." He said matter of factly.  
After that we talked about everything and nothing at all until the visiting hours where over and I had to leave.  
________________________________________  
NEAL pov  
A week later  
"how did you know?" Peter asked leaning on the wall across from me.  
"Come on peter, that is what I do. How upset where the Canadians." I asked with a little humor in my voice.  
"Oh very, well as upset as Canadians can get. Oke so I agreed to a meeting. Where meeting." He said stating a fact. While sitting down on the stool.  
"I know why you call him the Dutchman. Like the ghost ship, he disappears whenever you get close."  
"How do you know anything about him?"  
"You know my life don't you think I know about yours? Did you get the birthday cards?"  
"Nice touch." He said.  
"You have been after the Dutchman almost as long as you have been after me. I help you catch him."  
"Really, really? How does that work? You want to be prison pen pals?" he asked with humor in his voice.  
"You can get me out of here there is case law president. I can be put I your custody." I said with hope in my voice.  
"Nice, this is very nice, but your right I do know you and I know the second you are out you go after Kate." He said with disbelieve in his voice.  
"Peter I'm not going to run. Gps-tracking anklet, the new ones are tamper proof and never been skipped on" and I couldn't do it to Bella to run again.  
"There is always a first time." It was a fact, but also a acusation.  
"Think about it." I said with hope in my voice.  
"Sorry Neal, nice try." He said while patting my shoulder and walking out of the prison.  
________________________________________  
The guard was walking down the cells checking if everything was in order. When he came to my cell he said "you have to turn that of?"  
"Can I have one more minut Bobby?"  
"oke one minut."  
"is it midnight yet?"  
"yeah, it's midnight." He said and with that he walked further down the row of cells.  
As I was starring at the wall with all the stripes for all the days I have been here, I started to remember everything I put Bella throw and I got so mad towards myself I got out of my bed and started to strip over all the markings and even broke my lamp.  
I had to get out of here.  
________________________________________  
As I was walking out of the prison with the anklet on, the only thing I could see was the beautiful feeling of freedom, sort off.  
As I walked out of the last gate of the prison I saw Peter standing near his car, the first thing he said was "Let me see it." So I did, I pulled up my pants leg to reveal the tracking anklet.  
"you understand how this works?"  
"I'm released in the custody of the FBI under your supervision. This thing shaves my leg. Anything I'm missing?"  
"yeah, if you run and I catch you. Which you know I will because I'm 210. Your not back here for four years, your back here for good. You will be tempted to look for Kate, don't.  
"I told you, the bottle meant goodbye."  
"then leave it at that. This is a temporary situation, if you help me catch the Dutchman we can make it permanent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave your comments below. And I'm always open for ideas for what to do with my story or to write another.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Xx, Fiftyshadesofcastle


End file.
